


An Anniversary to Remember

by GravityDidIt



Series: Pleasure & Shame [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Peter, Bottom Stiles, Halcest, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Threesome, Threesome m/m/m, Uncle/Nephew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Stiles decides to make Derek breakfast in bed to celebrate their anniversary, but he meets a small complication.





	An Anniversary to Remember

Stiles is gonna have to clean up soon. He and Derek had had a particularly wonderful night. Today is their anniversary, dating for one full year, Derek had made a plan for a night out at a fancy restaurant, a moonlit walk in the preserve which will inevitably turn into moonlit fucking in the preserve, which will turn into streaking back home, which will turned to more fucking and eventually love making on their bed where Stiles will be knotted time after time. However in preparation for this day he and Derek may have celebrated prematurely, as in the night before, and he should have put in a plug though because he is still leaking Derek’s come. He felt it running down his thighs when he got up this morning but he wanted to surprise Derek with breakfast in bed and so here he is in the kitchen naked as the day he was born leaking cum out of his ass.

It must make for a sight, he thinks. A small part of Stiles wants Derek to wake up and follow the trail of spent cum that leaked out of him and start fucking him while he’s making breakfast. He snorts at his own thought. It doesn’t take too long so in roughly ten minutes he has a pancakes and eggs ready but before he can start on the bacon he moves to grab a plate, that’s when he feels arms wrap around him. Stiles jumps in surprise but, the motion just moves him farther into the arms around him. That’s when Stiles feels it, the body behind him is just as naked, the thighs touching his are bare and warm, the chest broad and pressed against his back, skin to skin. A nose pressed into his hair breathes in deeply, and Stiles relaxes against Derek’s body.

“Damn, you scared me.” He lets out a small laugh. “ I need to put a bell on you werewolves.” Stiles is about to turn around when he feels the pressure of a hard cock press into the small of his back. Remembering his earlier fantasy he mentions it. “You know I thought about you coming down and fucking me while I was making you breakfast.” Stiles gets a reply that’s half growl and moan. “I’m so full of your cum from last night, all you’d have to do was press into me.” The arms unwrap from around Stiles chest and a clawed hand on his back pushes his chest onto the counter in front of him, the other hand pulls his hips back. A large thick cock rubs in between his ass cheeks, lubing itself in spent cum, warmed by Stiles own insides. This goes on longer than Stiles can stand, he’s not use to Derek being this playful in the morning. “Come on Derek,” Stiles begs. “Please fuck me!” Stiles plea is answered with a thrust that has a hard cock entering not stopping until balls slap against his taint. 

“I should have known that you were this much of a slut Stiles.” That voice does not belong to Derek. Before Stiles can say anything Peter pulls back and thrust into Stiles again, making the human moan.

“Peter?!” It’s half question, half curse.” Stiles finally looks behind him and, it’s confirmed Peter Hale, Derek’s uncle, completely naked (and Stiles should be mad but it’s a good look on him) is smirking his cock buried in Stiles.

“Yes, Stiles?” Peter asks in an innocent tone of voice, as if he wasn’t currently working his cock in and out of Stiles in a way that makes the human see stars.

“What the hell!” That was more of a statement than a question. Peter considers is a question.

“Well, I came in this morning to use Derek’s library and after I got the books I needed I saw a trail of a mysterious white liquid, so I followed it, and what do you know? It lead me to a very naked man making breakfast.” Stiles is about to speak again but Peter jack hammers the head of his cock against Stiles prostate effectively stopping him from talking, but he relents after Stiles nearly brains himself on the counter.

“But why -are you -fucking me?” Stiles can’t say a full sentence without taking pauses to breathe hard, the effect of Peter using his body so well.

“Well, Stiles” Peter thrusts into Stiles hard making the human stand on his toes. “I was instrumental in getting you and Derek together so why shouldn’t I get to have some fun on your anniversary?” Peter reaches down and feels Stiles’ hard leaking cock. “Besides your having fun too.” Stiles groans, Peter had been instrumental in getting he and Derek together although, it had been after he made Stiles and Derek have a serious talk after a sex pollen incident. But that doesn’t mean Derek would be okay with this…but on the other hand it feels so good. Hale men really know how to fuck. The slap of skin on skin is all that can be heard inside the kitchen until a new voice speaks up.

“Stiles, I’m pretty sure that’s not how you make breakfast.” Stiles and Peter both freeze and turn to see Derek, he’s leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, shirtless and in a pair of tented sweat pants.

“I don’t think you’re going to complain, dear nephew.” Peter speaks first and gestures to the large erection that’s prominently on display in Derek’s sweats. Derek drops his sweatpants and steps out of the puddle of fabric. His large thick cock stands tall, engorged, Stiles mouth waters at the sight, and if Peter were honest, so did his. Derek walks over, he leans down and gives a kiss to Stiles’ moth one that doesn’t last long as Peter thrusts forward moving Stiles. Derek growls annoyed but looks at his uncle. He places one hand behind Peter’s head, the kiss between the two, though expected is filled with passion. Derek’s tongue licks across Peter’s lips, and once they are parted Derek’s tongue enters his mouth. Stiles turns around to watch the two, (not fully, considering Peter’s cock is inside him. The two Hales part and Derek set himself behind Peter. He kisses his uncles neck and works his way down the muscles back places kisses and licks until he reaches Peter’s ass. 

“Spread you legs Peter.” Peter does, he didn’t realize it before but Derek is the one in charge now. Derek runs his hands over the smooth hairless skin of his uncles ass, he parts his uncles cheeks and finds a dusky pink hole. Derek licks his lips and dive in. Peter’s moan fills the air of the kitchen as Derek eats out his tight hole. Broad licks across the muscle using the flat of his tongue, have Peter collapse his chest flattened to Stiles back on the counter. The two start to kiss but Peter’s finesse is broken with Derek rimming. A fluttery movement of the tip of Derek’s tongue right where Peter’s body opens has the older wolf feel like he’s floating. It takes a bit but Peter is able to get enough of his faculties that he can muster small thrust into Stiles without dislodging Derek. It has been way to long since he’s been rimmed.

“That should be enough.” Derek announces. Despite knowing what was probably coming, Peter still feels a flash of surprise as Derek places the head of his cock at Peter’s spit slick hole. Peter expected some build up, but instead he is met with a very Peter-like intrusion, A hard thrust, and suddenly Derek’s hips slap against Peter’s ass. “Damn Peter, you are tight.” Derek pulls back and gives a thrust that forces Peter into Stiles, the wolf smirks. It’s like fucking two for one. Derek continues to fuck Stiles be giving Peter a pounding, the kitchen is filled with the slaps of skin on skin, moans, groans and expletives pouring out of Stiles mouth.

“Are you my bitch now?” Derek asks apropos of nothing. “Stiles loves taking my cock up his slutty ass.” Derek gives a hard thrust that has both Peter and Stiles standing on their toes. “Are you gonna be my slut too?” Stiles loves it when Derek gets like this, most would think that Derek would be a talker in bed, and for the most part he’s not, but every now and then, Derek goes…Alpha. “Say it Peter. Say it or I’m pulling my cock out!” Peter whimpers, a small broken noise that Stiles can feel come out of the older wolf. Derek pulls his cock out, leaving just the tip inside Peter’s hole he almost thinks that his uncle wont say it but then.

“Yes, alright, I’m your bitch, now fuck me!” Derek smiles, all teeth, his uncle doesn’t get it yet, but he will. Derek nips at Peter’s earlobe making the older male shiver, a sensation felt in Stiles by his ass and Derek by his cock. Derek lets loose, he fucks into his uncle with abandon, filling Peter full, fucking him so hard that even with wolf healing Peter will feel it for days. 

“Do you feel that Peter? My cock inside of you? So deep inside of you, your body likes being my slut, my bitch, it likes my cock fucking you deep, it likes it when I fuck and you fuck Stiles. Do you think it wants my knott?” Peter groans, he knows the answer to that. But he can’t bring himself to answer, not yet. Peter dares a look behind him at Derek and he loses his breath at the sight. Derek’s eyes are glowing blue, his fangs elongated, his chest is covered in a sheen of sweat and Peter feel his own instincts tell him to submit.

“Please, Derek,” Peter’s plea is quiet, barely able to be heard over the sounds of sex.

“What was that Peter?” Derek smiles, with his fangs out it can only be described as wicked.

“Knot me!” This time Peter yells, just saying the words, imagining the intense pressure that he would feel and coupled with Stiles ass massaging his cock he’s the first to come. Peter’s spasming channel feels like heaven on Derek’s cock and he can’t help but time his thrusts to the clenching of Peter’s ass. Stiles feels his own ass go sloppy as it’s filled with cum but that doesn’t stop him from milking Peter’s cock. Stiles wants to be knotted too.

“Take my knot Peter” Derek shoves into Peter one last time just as his knot begins to swell. Peter’s body shivers and spasms around the knot locked in his ass and comes again. His own knot forms in Stiles. The human beneath the wolves squeezes his internal muscles making Peter’s knot rub against his prostate, he holds the tighten muscles until the begin to fail under the constant hold and then tighten again, it creates a spasm that makes Peter’s knot constantly rub against Stiles prostate and squeezes the older wolf’s knot. Peter lets out a broken sound as experiences Stiles milking his knot for the first time.

“Stiles,” Derek starts but stops as he feels himself cum again, his knot will have him come many times for the next thirty minutes. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy Anniversary, Derek.” Stiles wants to kiss his boyfriend but with boyfriend’s uncle between them, he’ll settle for later. Stiles groans as he feels himself cum from the constant pressure on his prostate.

“To think-” Derek stops when he comes again, “It’s been a year since we got together…and a year since you last took Peter’s knot.” Peter gets a small reprieve from the pleasure that swamps his body speaks up.

“I seem to recall the last time I was knotted in his moouuth.” Peter quickly falls back into the waves of pleasure working through his body, orgasms from having his knot and constant pressure on the spot inside him, speaking is not in his wheelhouse at the moment.

“God, its still so hard to remember that,” Stiles says wistfully, “I-I” he gives up talking as Derek grinds his knot into Peter, making Peter grind his into Stiles.

“Stiles,” Derek starts. “We can try oral knotting later, after all it’s our anniversary, and Peter was instrumental in getting us together.” Derek reaches out and places his hand on Stiles shoulder, Stiles places his hand over Derek, turns his head and kisses Derek’s fingers. It’s a simple act but both know it means I love you.


End file.
